


Beef and Shrimp Stew

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confused John, Greg is Sweet, Holmes Brothers, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes Feels, POV Sherlock Holmes, Punk Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Sherlock (begrudgingly) comes to his big brother for help on a case.  What he doesn't realize is:  his big brother doesnt work that day.  When he sees Mycroft, he's slung back into his childhood because he realizes that the big brother who threw away his childhood for him never changed.  He just hid away his light from the cold clutches of the world.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Beef and Shrimp Stew

Sherlock was sulking in the back of the cab. He and John were on there way to his older brother's house. John rolled his eyes as he set his hand on the other's thigh.

"Sherlock this is bigger than your little squabble with your brother. People could die. We need to stop that." Sherlock huffed and intertwined his slim fingers with his partner's. He stayed silent the entire way to his brothers house. He was surprised to see it.

It was a small cottage on the outskirts of London. It was homey, and nothing like their childhood home. It had a small vegetable garden in the front. The two walked up and knocked. Mycroft opened the door, but he looked different.

"Bloody hell! Ten minutes before I have to leave the damned house! What do you-oh." He looked up and John's jaw dropped. Mycroft was in a faded Match Box 20 t-shirt. His Jean's were faded and stained with big, fraying holes in the knees and smaller ones below that. His dress shoes were replaced with half way laced combat boots that were stained and worn from age. His usually clean hair was messy and curly, and the sun was bringing out its natural red color. He had a cigarette tucked behind his ear. Sherlock just looked confused.

"Why are you dressed like your teenage years." Mycroft rolled his eyes

"If you must know little brother, it is my day off. I dont dress like a stuck up prat unless I'm at work. Come in before I start to get smoke withdrawls." He let the two men in while he untied and kicked his shoes off. Greg came downstairs wearing his casual clothes.

"Oi mycroft, what are they doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing George."

"Greg."

"Whatever."

"I assume, judging by the case you talk about everyday, they want my help. Seeing as Sherlock is in an extremely pissy mood, I'd say John forced him to come. Neither of them relishing I have days off." He finished his sentence by fishing his zippo out of his pocket and lighting his cigarette. Sherlock glared.

"Thought so. Well, I suppose I'll make you two something to eat while you're here. You can explain this case in full detail in the kitchen." The two followed the calm man into the kitchen, where he started cooking quietly.

"Theres this person who keeps abducting young men between the ages of 21 and 25 from local gay bars. The person leaves no trace of who they are and no one looks at them what so ever. We've ruled out about seven suspects given their behavior, the things observed at the sence, and the fact they would all be easily noticable at any gay bar." Mycroft hummed as he chopped carrots.

"Were any of these suspects women?"

"No." Mycroft turned to look at his brother.

"There's your problem Sherlock. Think about it. If these men, supposedly all gay, were at these bars, dont you think someone would have seen them? Why dont people at gay bars not stare at these men?" Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. We're looking for a woman." Mycroft grinned.

"There you go." When he turned back to the carrots, it was then that Sherlock noticed the smell coming from a large pot on the stove. His annoyed face turned to one of confusion. Mycroft threw the carrots in.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mycroft hummed.

"Of course it is. You're smart Sherly, you really aught to know it by now." His tone wasn't condescending, it was...loving.

"But you only make that for when we...you celebrate something."

"You had it right the first time. We. But, you've been holding this grudge on me since you graduated from high school. You never have come by with any good news and god knows I hardly have time to order a pizza,let alone spend the whole day cooking. But I figured I wouldnt let a good recipe go to waist." In the blink of an eye, it seems Sherlock was thrown back into his memories. 

~×~

_A five year old Sherlock bounded into the house covered in mud. The smell of his brother's home made beef and shrimp stew wafted through the house and calmed the little boy. He wandered into the kitchen to see his twelve year old brother washing the dishes as the soup simmered. Sherlock gave a gapped tooth grin._

_"My my! My my look!" Mycroft looked over with a soft smile._

_"What is it Sherly? Oh!" His eyes widened as he looked at the boy. He was nearly covered from head to toe in mud and was missing one of his front teeth, which he held out for his older brother._

_"Guess what happened!" He loved it when his older brother deduced what he did._

_"Well, judging by your appearance, you were digging in the mud to look for earthworms to seperate when you tripped on a rock. You tripped because you were running to fast, like I told you not to do, and knocked your tooth out." Sherlock giggled._

_"Yes! You got it right!" He smiled as he took the tooth._

_"Do you know how I deduced that?" The boy shook his head._

_"You have a small scrape on your knee, you are absolutely drenched in mud, and you have small cuts on your face from hitting the ground. Plus, I see dirt under your nails." He smiled softly at the child._

_"You're so smart Mycroft!"_

_"As are you Sherlock. Now, go get washed up so we can eat. Then tonight we can put your tooth under your pillow for the tooth fairy." Sherlock cheered and bounded up the stairs._

_~×~_

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John set his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. He looked worried. Sherlock opened his mouth, but found he was at a loss for words. He tried to recover his mind from the attack from his mind palace and repressed memories.

"I'm fine..."

"Sherlock you're crying." He reached up and touched his cheek. It was wet and slightly sticky. Then he noticed more tears falling.

"I..." 

"John if you'll excuse us." Mycroft grabbed Sherlock gently by the arm and led him to his room. He shut the door and turned to his brother. His eyes were filled with love and concern. It made Sherlock's breath stutter as the sting of tears returned.

"Sherly, are you sure you're alright? I havent seen you this shaken up in years."

"I...I thought you'd changed..." Mycroft's look of worry turned to confusion as he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you didn't care! It made it so much easier to hate you! To think that all those years had been nothing but a selfish attempt to feel special! To think that once you left me alone for Uni you just didn't care about me anymore! Now you pull this bullshit and ruin everything I thought!" Mycroft uncrossed his arms and frowned.

"William Scott Sherlock Holmes, I can promise you I never changed. I never did anything for you because I thought I would gain something. I did it because you needed someone to be there the way no one was there for me. I knew that I would need to step up, even if that ment giving up my short lived childhood to raise you. I went to Uni so that I could some how be able to keep protecting you when you needed me to. I only left when you drove me away."

~×~

_Sherlock was graduating. Today was suppost to be a joyous day for him and his classmates. But it left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. His parents only came to be perfect in the eyes of society. His brother..._

_He didnt think his brother would come._

_It wasnt like he cared. His brother had left him for a better life, even if he still lived with him. He was hardly around anymore, spending most of his time in his room or cooking. It wasnt like he cared about him. Sherlock was about to convince himself that the last eighteen years of his life had been a selfish plot for his brother to gain what he wanted._

_At the end of the ceremony, he was greeted by his brother, his eyes wet with shed and unshed tears and a wide grin on his face. A pang of anger stuck Sherlock as Mycroft nearly dashed over to him._

_"I'm so proud of you Sherlock!"_

_"Oh piss off!" Mycroft's face morphed into shock and confusion._

_"...what?"_

_"Dont think I dont know what you're playing at! You're just here to be the ideal big brother just like mum and dad! Coming here with your sob story and acting all happy for me. Well I dont need you! I dont even want you near me! I hate you Mycroft!" Sherlock shook as he staired at his brother's face. His smile had been wiped off his face, as if he had never smiled in the first place. He looked hurt and older than he was. Far older. He put his coat back on._

_"Alright. If that's what you want. I suppose this is Goodbye then." He never looked up, but he held out his hand. Instead of a bone crushing hug, Sherlock got a cold hand shake. He felt a pang of regret shoot through his heart as he watched his brother walk away from him._

_It wasn't until he was living on his own that he ever saw his older brother again._

_He had been asked to meet with a committee of government officials to help settle a rather large case. He didn't know who the board members were, he just knew he had to go._

_"Well isn't this a surprise." He turned around to look at the man behind him. He looked shocked as he slowly noticed the features of this man's face._

_"Mycroft." He wasnt much different body wise. He still had the same pudgy face and body. The same calculating eyes. But at the same time, he was completely different. His dress was a crisp business look with an umbrella that he leaned on. His curly red hair was dark, almost brown, and had been nearly completely straightened out. He held himself with an air of confidence he never had. But the most frightening change was his eyes. Even though they stayed as calculating as ever, they were colder._

_Like the comforting warmth he had once radiated had been snuffed out completely._

_Sherlock glared at his older brother, ignoring the way his heart contracted at the changes in his wonderful big brother._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" A smirk formed on those same lips that would smile and laugh as they played pirates in the library._

_"Haven't you heard? I work for the government._ More _like I AM the government."_

_~×~_

Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut as he let a sob rack his small frame. The sobs only got worse when he felt a set of warm arms wrap around his body. He fell to his knees as he felt delicate fingers run through his hair.

"I'm so sorry My! I-I shouldn't have yelled! I need you- I'll ALWAYS need you! I'm so sorry!" 

"Hush now. It's allright. I know. I'll always forgive you Sherlock. Always. I will always be here for you. British government or not, if you need a shoulder to cry on you'll always have me. I told you that the day I laid down my innocent life for you." He buried his face in those black curls as he let quiet tears slip into them. He held the younger man close as the smell of beef and shrimp stew wafted through the house.


End file.
